a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tire-safety sensing device, and in particular, to a device which can sense the status of the tire pressure of a vehicle during driving so that safety precautions can be taken in case the tire pressure is insufficient.
b) Description of the Prior Art
The tires of a vehicle are used to support the weight of the vehicle and the friction between the tires and the road surface may cause a leakage in air pressure, in particular, when the vehicle is driven at a high speed. The excessive bumping of the tires with the road causes the tire pressure to be insufficient. However, there is no effective device to detect the condition of the tire pressure. If the tires with insufficient pressure are not properly treated or maintained, the tires may be exploded or punctured, and this will endanger the driver. Accordingly, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a tire-safety sensing device which overcome the above drawback.